Paid in Full
by GayItachi
Summary: Sasori is sold to a Okiya. Deidara is a male geshia. Bad summary, AU, Lemons, Lime, Rape, Sakura baseing. SasoriXDeidara. Yaoi do NOT read if you hate yaoi
1. Hello New Life

AN:Hello my loving fans. I hope you like this, It s written by me GayItachi and co-written by Kenpachi'sBadGirl. It will be yaoi later on and it is M rated for a couple reasons. It is kinda based off of Memoirs of a geisha. Also my Beta is BomberBrat her stories are awesome!

(Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters belong to Kishimoto)

(Warning!: This story contains Yaoi/Shonen-ai don't like it don't read it!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is your home now Sasori, your Grandmother sold you to this Okiya*." Itachi said pulling me up the stairs into a small room.

"If you don't disobey Mother then she will give you more food, and maybe some gifts. You are to be up at 5 and lights out is at 9. If you are caught stealing, or trying to run away you will be put onto the streets. Also.." Itachi shut the door and lowered his voice.

"Trust me on this you don't want to piss off the maiko*, and one in particular his name is Deidara. I am going to tell you now that it is very, I mean very rare for a man to be a Geisha and when one is it is big. And I need to ask are you gay or bi?"

I looked at him like he was crazy but then said "Yes I am gay." quietly. I thought he was going to slap me because it is frowned upon to be gay in Gion*.

I was shocked when I felt a hug. I looked up shocked at this kind gesture. Itachi pulled away and in a softer voice than before stated.

"There are only a few gay people here. There is: Kisame, Tobi, Sasuke and shockingly Deidara, he is bi though. But you will not see to much of Sasuke or Tobi. This is also a warning that the three of us can NOT be friendly or be nice to each other in any way in public. It will get us wipped. Now I have to go but also, remember that you are to wear socks inside and put on slippers outside. Oh by the way Kisame is the blueish dude and his is my lover." Itachi gave me a wink as he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasori, you are needed in Deidara's room now!" Kisame yelled to me.

I have been at the Okiya for a couple of weeks, I have heard a lot about Deidara but I haven't seen him yet, but I have heard him yelling and trowing things. From what I hear I think that he is everything that Itachi said.

When I walked into the room I bowed. I heard a small 'rise'.

I looked up sucked in my breath. Who I was guessing was Deidara, he had -from what I could tell- long blond hair that was pulled up. His eyes were a sky blue. He had half of his white face paint on and was still in his nagajuban*

"I need your help dressing Deidara. Go and grab the box with the yellow, green, and pink Kimono silk." Itachi said as he finish combing the maiko's hair and putting it into a traditional momoware*

I grabbed the brown box that held the Kimono's silk. Deidara looked bored out of his mind but also a little excited. After I got the items of clothing separated I went to go help Itachi with Deidara's makeup. After about 45 Minutes he was completely ready, then I remembered something.

"Um Itachi-san why is he wearing Konan's special kimono?" After about three days of being in the okiya I had to help Konon (the owner of this Geisha house.) get ready for a celebration with Pain her Danna. Itachi opened his mouth to speck but a unknown voice that was at a slightly high pitch for a man stated.

"Today is my debut and Konan thought it would look good on me." Deidara smiled. "Dara! Hurry your ass up or we will be late!" Konan yelled from the gate.

Deidara gave Itachi a 'I will so kill you if I look retarded' and me a 'Help me!' look. I started to chuckle but then heard Itachi clear his throat. I looked to him and he said.

"If you aren't careful he will turn everything you say against you. All he cares about is the money and being adopted by Konon as the Heir to this Okiya."

I don't know why but for some reason I couldn't believe it. From what I saw he looked as friendly as Tobi. I ran down the hall after I looked at the clock, and remembered, that I forgot that I had to clean the Bathrooms.

Okiya*- Japanese for brothel

Maiko*- Apprentice Geisha

Gion*- A District in Kyoto

Nagajuban*- closest layer of a kimono to the skin.

Momoware*- A common hair style for Maiko it is shaped like a peach


	2. Givin to Deidara

Hello, I know I am dead for not writing in a while. But I finially got in the mood to write. I give some creidet to Kenpachi'sBadGirl, she is the co-writter of this suckish story.

(**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, It belongs to Kishimoto. I am just borrowing them for my sick twisted games. 8D!

Also I don't own Memoirs Of A Geisha. The plot and all belongs to Arthur Golden.)

(**Warnings**!!: This story contains Yaoi/Shonen-ai don't like, don't read!)

Thanks to my lovely Beta Bomberbrat who writes really good stories!

-------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for visiting this Okiya* I hope you have a nice day!" I said in a way to sweet tone as one male left. I sighed as I left to go and do my other jobs that are for for when someone comes and visits one of the Geisha's.

"Sasori! Where the hell are you!" I turn on the dot and walk towards Konan's room. I slid open the paper door and bowed.

"Rise Sasori." I looked up at Konan and blushed. She was in bed with Pain her Danna* and was naked aside from a sheet that covered her lower regions.

I nodded my head to let her finish specking. "As you know last night Deidara was debuted and he needs someone to help him." She looked me in the eye and continued.

"I know that you have heard rumors about Deidara being a bitch, whore, and all that but Sasori, he truly isn't I have known him since he was a lil' kid. I want you to be a slave to Deidara, I know that at first everything will be hard, he will be hard on you but keep being nice,and be there for him." Konan said in a shockingly sweet and caring voice.

I nodded and she waved her hand to let me leave. I honestly didn't know what to think. I turned when I heard a soft call from the other room. With closer inspection I found it to be Deidara's. I went in and before I could finish bowing I heard a _'Rise'._

"If you are my new servant then you won't bow or anything. It gets boring after awhile un, You can call me Deidara you don't have to add the san or chan or whatever but when I have guests or someone is around like Konan behave that is all I really ask of you. Think you can handle that un?"

I looked at him, he was sitting on a window seat and he had on a light blue and pink Kimono** and his hair was half up and half down. Was this the same Deidara that the other servants talked about the one that hit,and mistreated them? Shocked I only nodded.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself or what?" Deidara asked in a bored tone. I nodded again probably looking like a retard.

" I am Sasori." Deidara waved his hand to tell me to go on.

"Well I... I like art." Deidara face lit up like a Christmas tree. " You like art, as do I. I like birds and bombs. Even though I get in trouble a lot with Okaa-san***, I still do my art because art is fleeting art is bang!" I looked at him like he had a third eye and maybe even a third leg.

I cocked my head to the side. "Art is not as you say _'fleeting or a bang'. _Art is everlasting it should be made to last and cherished." I said matter-of-factually.

"No is isn't! Art is fleeting because if it is here for only a short amount of time we cherish the time that we have and appreciate it more then if you can go see it every day. Plus nothing is eternal we all die or all that shit." Deidara said as he started to mess with a piece of clay.

"Whatever brat." I looked outside. " I am sorry to leave but it is getting dark and I have chores to do."

-------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. or Itachi will put you into the evil morbid world he lives in. And no I am not talking about the thingy with his sharingan. Leave me any comments and some things that you might want to see in this story. Like I think that there might end up being a m-preg****. Leave me a review and Tobi would be VERY happy.

*- a japanese woed for brotheral.

**- A causual konomo.

***- a word for mother and in what I said it is refering to Konan.

****- where a male is pregnant.


End file.
